A Stalker Girl Romance
by Missy Tina
Summary: A creation of absolute insanity. Its quite beautiful. Read it. Don't read it. Whatever. Its all good baby. Draco Malfoy. Maximillion Pegasus. Albus Dumbledore. Lots more. I really couldn't tell you the plot, just read and I promise you great entertainment
1. Bar Room Rape

**_StAlKeR_**

**_GiRl_**

**_RoMaNcE_**

_A New Generation_

_Of Craziness!!!_

** BEWARE OF ALIENS**

"Before I start, does your man understand that you won't be coming home tonight?"

Christina looked up with a startled expression at the man in front of her. He was tall and thin with broad shoulders, shaggy strawberry blonde hair, and soft brown eyes. He wore a button down burgundy colored shirt and a pair of faded black jeans. He was cute, but definitely not her type. And she didn't even know him!

"Set your watch for nine 0'clock," The man said with a nod, "and glide across the floor. That's my game plan."

Christina looked very shocked and scared. She had been standing bye the bar drinking her usual vodka. She had been just chillin and waiting for her friend to come back from the dance floor. Then all the sudden she felt someone watching her and she had turned to see this freak. He was looking at her with a crazed expression.

"I make it rain all day everyday," The guy said and laughed darkly.

"What?" Christina asked.

"Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I aint fucking scared of him!" The guy yelled and wagged his finger at her.

Christina backed away from him. She slammed the rest of her vodka and set the shot glass down on the bar counter. The guy walked up to her and gripped her arms and got in her face.

"Just understand babe, that I'm just a man, and it makes me sick that I love this shit!" He growled as he breathed heavily in her face.

Christina's mouth dropped.

"Are you going to rape me?" She asked.

He started laughing hysterically and gripped her arms tighter.

"You'll be begging for me, understand? And you will ride!" He yelled.

Christina pushed him off of her and looked at him like he was crazy. She grabbed her purse off of the bar and started walking away. The guy followed her, yelling crazy things at her.

"She wants to touch me, whoa! She wants to love me, whoa! Don't trust a ho! Never trust a ho!" He yelled.

Christina just kept walking, giggling to herself and thinking that this man was insane. She popped a piece of gum into her mouth. He was still right behind her.

"I see the scars behind your eyes! Don't blow all your money today! Its all the same!" He yelled.

Christina whriled around and she had tears in her eyes. She was crying, so hard and so fast. Her face sparkled with the tears that sat on her cheeks and trailed down her lips. It was so intense. It was so much.

"What's wrong with you?" Christina asked desperately, feeling out of her mind in this over crowded little shit hole.

"Its gettin' hot and heavy," He said with a nod.

Christina looked at him for about five seconds, really looked at his crazy face, then she burst out laughing hysterically, as she was still crying.

"Oh my god! You're completely insane!" She said as she laughed hysterically.

He scowled.

"Spread your legs and show me yours, you look so hot with your little boy shorts! Get in the shower and wash that shit! Its music bitch, fucking dance!" He yelled.

Christina laughed even harder and collapsed into the wall behind her. She was giggling so hard and still crying. It was soo good to be alive tonight. Everyday you get beat down.

"I started thinkin you might be the one!" The guy declared.

"You don't even know me!" Christina replied.

His eyes flashed. "I won't be going home without your hand in mine! Hun you better listen close when I tell you what to do!" He said and nodded.

Christina was shaking with laughter as she leaned back into the wall. She looked at him through the tears in her eyes and he looked so crazy. Maybe just as crazy as she looked right now as she giggled and laughed. He smiled at her.

"I am waiting, while you're hating, and the best is yet to come! What a waste of a burial!" He said and shook his fist in the air with an upset look on his face.

Christina bit her lip as she giggled. The man kept going on and on about crazy shit and Christina kept giggling. She couldn't breathe she was laughing so hard.

"Is there a **problem **here, bitches?" Asked a voice.

Christina looked up to see her good friend Cassie. She had come here with Cassie tonight for a good time. Cassie had disappeared earlier on the dance floor with this tall guy with black hair. But now here she was, looking as beautiful as ever and as disapproving as ever.

"Spell out your name and lay out on your back," The guy said to Cassie.

Cassie's eyes flashed. This girl had a crazy, violent temper and would go off on absolutely anyone. She was not to be messed with. Cassie walked around the world with this big shot attitude. She thought she was better then everyone else and mostly it was true. She was one in a million, like winning the lottery, if you will. She was cold, reserved, bitchy, judgmental, and absolutely insane. But on the flip side she was very protective, way passionate about everything in her life, and completely dedicated. She just needed to find that special someone who would make her melt. HAHAHAHA.

Cassie looked at the crazy man.

"What? What the fuck did you just say?" She snapped.

The man nodded at her. Then he got a really crazed, angry look on his face.

"Circle me, I need to be taken down!" He yelled and waved his hands in the air.

Cassie raised her eyebrow and shot Christina a look.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" She asked.

Christina giggled and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure," She replied.

Cassie looked disgusted and angry at the same time.

"Bitches get beat down, everyday! I'm afraid of americans! Why do you get all the love in the world?" The guy cried with an agonized look on his face.

Cassie shot him a disdainful look. "You need to be shot," She said.

The guy just started laughing and dancing.

"You faked your death and that was fun, but girl now I think it's time!" He said and extended his hand to Christina.

Christina giggled and accepted. Cassie's eyes flashed.

"You're seriously going to dance with, _it?_" Cassie asked with a disgusted look at the man. The man shot her a hateful look.

Christina shrugged. "Why not? He's so fucking funny," Christina said.

Cassie cut her eyes at her friend. "And also obviously dysfunctional. I'll be watching," Cassie said, leaning back against the wall and giving the guy a threatening look.

The guy narrowed his eyes and nodded at Cassie. "You aint worth a McDonald's!" He yelled and then lead Christina away.

Christina was giggling as he spun her around in crazy circles on dance floor. She kept falling over because she wasn't very graceful and he was crazy as hell.

"I rock a big muffin! Shirt so long that you can't see my pants! You can have a bite if you ask nicely! Yo I'm takin my muffin to tha mall!" He yelled.

Christina giggled and shook her head. "You're crazy as hell but I dig it. What's your name?" She asked.

He studied her for a moment, then nodded.

"God damn, I'm a fuck up but I guess that's just me! I don't wanna be like this, I've been running the streets for too long now!" He said with a tragic look on his face.

Christina giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "It's ok hun, what's your name?" She asked.

He nodded. "I fucking swear that I care, but It's hard when you stare, into the bottom of a bottle that is empty and bare! My name is Slim Shady!" He said.

Christina giggled. "Shut up. You are not Eminem," Christina said.

"I wanna see CHRISTMAS! Take the New York SUBWAY!" He yelled. Then he grabbed a fistful of his own hair. "Its part of the times when you're sick in the mind!" He yelled and started yanking on his hair violently.

Christina made him stop hurting himself. He nodded at her. "I woke up mourning, I woke up dead today," He told her seriously.

Christina just stared at him like he was an alien, a very crazy alien. Just then Cassie walked up to them.

"I'm fucking pissed, the guy I met is gone. God, I'm so mad! He was like, woaa hot, I almost came in my pants when I saw at him," Cassie said.

Christina laughed. "Hun, you do have a boyfriend," Christina reminded Cassie.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Actually he's my husband, but we don't talk about that. I wanna leave," Cassie said.

Christina nodded and pulled herself out of the crazy nameless man's embrace. "Alright, let's leave," Christina said.

The man gasped and looked at Christina as if she had struck him. "I'll bask in your forever, fucking waste of time!" He hissed demonically.

Cassie smirked. "You'll get over it," Cassie said.

Crazy Man swung his eyes onto Cassie and he glared at her. "Concur girl, get a brush and scrub this! Ya'll make me sick, go home and baby-sit!" He yelled .

Cassie sighed impatiently and punched him in the face. Crazy Man squirmed around like a worm on a hook and squealed like a pig. "ANGER TURNED TO PAIN, THEN INTO LUST!" He howled, then winked at Cassie.

Cassie looked at him like he was scum on the bottom of her stiletto. Then she grabbed Christina's arm and dragged her away. As they walked away they heard Crazy Man screaming "HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?! Lick it up you horny whore!"

* * *

** WELCOME HOME BABY!**

Their house was very nice. It was a three story yellow house that had many windows and was shaped like a diamond, jagged edges and all. It was very unique. It had a white wrap around porch that was made out of marble. Hundreds of trees surrounded the house, mostly cherry blossoms. It was a very cool and unique place. The back yard was something to marvel at. It was full of beautiful trees and flowers. It had a gigantic pool with a waterfall, three different hot tubs, and a lot of random shit in it. But it looked good.

They lived with like a million other people. But not really. Cassie and Christina walked through the door. They heard loud music blaring and people shouting.

"RYAN! LEAVE IT ALONE!"

"NO! THIS IS HOUSE IS FILTHY!"

"IT IS NOT YOU FREAK!"

Christina giggled. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Ryan must be cleaning again," Christina said.

Cassie smirked. "Oh for sure," She replied.

They walked into the living room. Cobra Starship was blaring through the speakers. Christina shook her head. One of the girls that lived with them was named Ryan Jenna-Marie. She was uh, quite unique. She had borderline personality disorder paired with obsessive compulsive disorder. She was also obsessed with the band Cobra Starship. She was a freak. But everyone loved her because really, she was quite adorable. But she was a slut. Well, that wasn't unusual. Everyone who lived in the yellow house was a slut. Pretty much.

Another girl was in there too. She was cute and little and had blonde curls and greenish blue eyes. Her name was Cameron, but everyone called her Camie. Camie was cute and adorable and very innocent looking, even though she was anything but innocent. She was quite devious when she wanted to be and she had an explosive fire-cracker temper. It was like woa man, watch out for this one. She looked very cute to the untrained eye, but underneath was the mind of a viper.

Ryan was running around cleaning. She had her wavy brown hair pinned up in a messy bun and she was dressed in a white tank top and baggy gray sweat pants.

"Everyone was kung foo fighting!" Ryan yelled and giggled and karate kicked the air. Then she scurried away with a broom.

Christina giggled and curled up on the plush leather couch. It was a black leather sectional couch, Christina's dream couch. It was all she had in her life. She had saved up every bit of money she had every received for this couch. Her heart and soul was in it, it was her only contribution to the house. But it was her pride and joy. It was big and black and huge and wrapped around most of the room. Ryan loved it too, because it was big and black.

Cassie plopped down next to her and lounged across her lap.

"Man, tonight fucking sucked," Cassie muttered as she closed her eyes.

Christina smiled and started playing with Cassie's blonde curls. "I think it was kinda fun," Christina replied.

Cassie opened her eyes and shot her a look of disgust. "Of course you would. You're weird like that. You have a thing for crazy people," Cassie said and shook her head.

Christina giggled and bent down and kissed her forehead. "Of course I do, you're my best friend aren't you?" Christina asked with a smile.

Cassie cut her eyes at her and smirked. "Mmm-hmm," She replied.

"So, you met a guy?" Christina asked.

Cassie sighed and closed her eyes again. "Yes. Oh my god, he was so beautiful," Cassie said with a sigh.

Christina giggled and continued playing with Cassie's blonde curls. "He must have been something to make you act like this. Miss Cassandra Elizabeth doesn't swoon over just anything, we all know how hard you are to impress," Christina said.

Cassie made a face. "I didn't swoon! God. You really upset me sometimes. I'm going to bed," Cassie said.

"Awww, little Cassie is embarrassed! Awww, that's soo precious!" Christina said with a smile.

Cassie got up and glared at her. "Whatever," Cassie replied.

Then she walked away towards the stairs. Christina smiled and watched her go. She was so cute. Trying all the time to act all tough and hard, but underneath she was such a little cutie. Christina loved her best friend. She yawned and got to her feet, deciding to go to bed too. She walked upstairs, laughing and thinking about that crazy man at the bar. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

* * *

**My story is amazing, you must admit. A crazy work of art that actually has meaning behind it. Jealous? hahahaha. Ohhh man, the next chapter will be grrrreeeaaat! Kiss kiss bang bang. Chapter Two will have some GREAT old characters. Maximillion Pegasus anyone? Draco Malfoy? Hagrid? Yes. It will be good.  
**


	2. The Breakfast Club

**Hey baby. What's up? Well here's the second chapter to this little story. Its a bit crazy, but what else is new right? hahahahaha. Review man, its only the polite thing to do. If you don't review, that's like trying to fuck a hooker for free right? I mean, come on. You took the time to select this story, even if it was just a random 2 second thing you still picked it. And you read it. Maybe you didn't really like it, maybe you didn't read the whole thing, but you still read part. Thats like buying a hooker! You still had sex with her! Maybe you didn't finish, maybe the sex wasn't all that good, but man you still have to pay up! Its just how things are done. God. Now I feel like a hooker who just got fucked real hard and is left with nothing. Can't you change that? REVIEW! Type in a sentence. One word. Its not that hard dude.**

* * *

It was five 0'clock in the morning and her phone was ringing. Christina rolled over sleepily and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

"WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?" Screamed a voice.

Christina dropped the phone in shock. Then she quickly picked it back up. "What?" She asked.

"I'll buy a NICE SUIT and you can wear a PRETTY DRESS! My moves will be so hot you'll have to stand under the fan!" The voice yelled.

Christina sat up in her bed, crossing her legs and sitting indian style. She reached for the lighter on the table next to her and the pack of Kool XL's. She pressed the phone against her ear as she lit up a cigarette.

"Listen asshole," She said as she blew out a stream of smoke, "if I find out who you are I'm gonna get my big black friend to ass rape you. It's fucking five 0'clock in the god damn morning, I'm 21 years old, and I am not going to your little prom."

The voice howled in rage.

"PROM! YOU WILL WATCH ME DANCE AND REALIZE I AM THE BEST! I CUT LIKE A KNIFE AND I DANCE JUST LIKE A DREAM!" The voice screamed.

"Fuck off. If I ever find out who you are I swear, I have this big black man who would LOVE to rape a little bitch ass white kid, so watch yourself," Christina said and hung up.

She shook head and took a long drag off her cigarette. People were so fucked up. For a minute she wondered if it had been her ex on the phone. But then she shook her head. Not even Seto Kaiba could be that immature. Well, he **could**. But the voice on the phone sounded nothing like his. Christina sat there, pondering her life as she smoked her cigarette. It had been a while since she had talked to Seto. She wondered how he was doing. He was probably still as crazy as ever. She finished her cigarette, then rubbed it out in the ash-tray.

She rolled back over and nestled into her blankets. She quickly fell back to a sleepy state of mind as soon as her head the soft pillow. But now she was thinking about her ex. The last thing she thought about before drifting off to sleep was him. _I'll ask Cassie tomorrow if she's talked to Seto recently, _Christina thought. Then she was asleep_..._

_..._.Someone was ontop of her. She felt the pressure of someone's weight and then she felt long nails grazing her skin. Someone straddled her. Christina's eyes snapped open and immediatly she saw her room-mate Alanis. Alanis's haunting dark eyes were inches away from Christina's face.

"Whaaaat?" Christina muttered.

Alanis blinked, long eye-lashes fluttering.

"Wake up and feed your room-mates," Alanis hissed demonically.

Christina rolled her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked.

"!2:30. And we're all starving. We want your eggs and Dylan wants your blue-berry pancakes," Alanis said.

Christina sighed. "Fine. You guys are lucky I love you. Get off me," Christina said.

Alanis smirked, her haunting dark eyes shimmering in the morning light, pouring from the window. She licked Christina's face. "I have an incredibly long tongue," Alanis said and flicked her tongue like a snake.

Christina laughed. "Get off me you freak!" Christina said.

Christina pushed Alanis off of her. Alanis laughed darkly. She smirked at her, then sauntered away. Christina shook her head. Alanis was fucking crazy. Christina braced herself then got out of bed. She lit up a cigarette, inhaled deeply, then went downstairs. Most of the room-mates were downstairs, in the living room/kitchen area. It was one big bad ass room, which took up most of the first floor. Mostly everything was either black or blue. The walls were an electric blue. The floors were jet black shiny smooth. Blue and onyx colored lamps hang from black iron chains on the ceiling. All of the appliances were shiny jet black, the stove, the fridge, the counters, the island in the middle with the bar stools surrounding it. It was all Cassie's doing of course.

As of this morning, 10 people lived in the yellow mansion. The house techniquely belonged to Cassie and her sister Camie. Cassie was hella rich. She owned her own company and made zillions daily. Cassie' s husband was also rich too, so the girl was like a gold mind. She let her friends move in and live with her in the big house. The house was like a universe all its own. It was a very bizzare, unique place that had rules all its own. 6 girls and 4 guys currently lived in the house. It was like they were all one big family though.

Christina walked towards the fridge but she never made it. Someone ran at her and swung her into the air. It was Dylan. He scooped Christina into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Mornin' baby girl!" Dylan said as he smiled his goofy yet charming wide smile.

He kissed her other cheek and deposited her onto one of the bar stools. Christina smiled at him. "Good morning angel!" She said.

Dylan leaned against the counter. "You makin me breakfast, beautiful?" He asked and winked at her.

Christina giggled. She yawned and nodded. "Yup. But first I need some coffee. Dylan get me some coffee," Christina ordered.

Dylan saluted her. "Yessa master!" He said.

He then proceeded to make her coffee. Christina smiled. Dylan was such a little cutie. She yawned again as she looked around the room. 5 of her room-mates were in the room. Alanis, Camie, Cassie, Ryan, and Dylan. They were all quite unique.

Alanis was curled up on the couch, smoking a cigarette and playing with her hair. Alanis was tragically beautiful. She had long, glossy, dark brown hair, dark, haunting catlike hazel eyes and an enchanting red mouth. She had a little waist and long legs. She had the smokey bedroom looks crossed with exotic beauty. But she had a lot of baggage. Truthfully, the girl was fucked up. She had every reason in the world to be, considering her past, but very few people knew about that. Most just saw Alanis as a pretty girl with a fucked up morbid personality. But little did they know about her tragic child-hood.

Alanis was talking to Ryan who was sitting on the couch next to her. Ryan was a little cutie. She was very petite and thin and very tanned. She had natural wavy blonde hair that she had recently dyed brown. She had big, soft, chocolate brown eyes and a cute smile. She was a total cutie but she was a nutcase, with her obsessive compulsive disorder. She drove everyone in the house crazy with her constant cleaning and bitching about messes. She was really funny though and had a big heart.

On the floor curled up in a ball was Camie. She was talking on the phone to someone and giggling. Camie was Cassie's little sister and it was ridiculious how much they looked like each other. Camie was shorter though. She had curly blonde hair, sparkling greenish blue eyes, and a captivating smile. She was little but she could fight like a tiger. She was the youngest in the house, only 16, but if anyone tried to treat her like a little girl she would flip out. Camie had the appearance of a little angel, but underneath her angelic innocent smile was a mind quite devious and clever. Although she was the nicest person in the world and would willingly give you the shirt off her back, the girl could turn your world upside down if you pissed her off.

Cassie was without a doubt the prettiest one out of the group. She was tall with a perfect, curvy figure, long legs that looked killer in heels, and a gorgeous face. She had these amazing, piercing, electric blue eyes, dangerously long eye-lashes, and a full pink mouth. Her hair was wild, blonde curls that spilled down past her waist. She was a knock out and drew looks everywhere she went. She had this powerful vibe, pure electricity. Whenever she walked into a room everyone always looked up and when she looked into your eyes you were captivated because of their intensity. Cassie was only 19, but she had already achieved more then anyone else in their little group. She owned her own company, Kaiba Corporation. Her father, Seto Kaiba himself had given it to her when she turned 18.

The funny thing was, Cassie had orginally hated Christina. Christina had met Cassie when she was dating her father, Seto Kaiba. Christina was only two years older then Cassie. Cassie had thought it was an outrage that someone so young was with her father. She had tried to kill Christina several times. But somehow, they got over that and were now the closest friends. It was funny like that. Now Seto and Christina weren't together, but Cassie and Christina were still the best of friends. It was one of those weird ironic things that happens in life. What was even weirder, was that Cassie's husband's father was one of Christina's oldest and closest friends. Life was so odd.

Dylan was humming to himself as he made coffee. Dylan was tall, verrry tall, at least 6'3, probably taller. He had shaggy dark brown hair and big blue eyes. He was quite the charmer and had a new girlfriend at least every week. It was real funny.

"Man, I sure want some food, damn I'm hungry!" Dylan said as he walked over to her with the coffee.

Christina took it. It had wipped cream ontop. "Awww, Dylan, you are sooo cute!" Christina said and smiled at him.

"I know. Now make me food! I got friends comin over man, I need the energy right now! Right now!" He yelled. Then he zoomed over to Cassie and sat on her lap.

Cassie sighed and shook her head. She was on the phone yelling at someone. She looked real pissed.

"Is that yo husband? Is it? Tell him I want my scarf back!" Dylan yelled.

Cassie cut her eyes at him. Dylan stole her phone and screamed "Aye yo gimme me scarf back! I got a hot date!"

Cassie laughed. "Its not Damien you retart," She said and stole the phone back.

Just then, the front door burst open and in walked 4 of the craziest looking people. 3 girls, 1 boy.

"DYLAN OLD SPORT! WHERE YOU BE!" The tallest girl yelled. She was like a ninja. She had really crazy long dark brown hair and shiny blue eyes. She wasn't very tan, it wasn't time for her to come out of her house and get a nice golden tan yet. She was about 5'6, 110 pounds, really fucking strong. For a white girl. But she wasn't just white, she was of the asian race. But not really. Only like what, 15 percent? Ha, what a loser.

"Hey baby, you lookin hot tonight! I REALLY WANT MY SCARF!" Dylan yelled.

Christina giggled. Oh, no. More people in the house. Damn. She took a closer look at the others.

They were all very memorable. All drastically different, not really. But personality wise, yeah. The tallest girl, Daisy looked alot like the shortest girl in the group, Piper.

Piper was at least 4'10. It's really funny. Like a midget that never fully grew, but was way older than Daisy. She had long crazy pinned brown hair and bright blue eyes and a really giggly personality. She never really grew up, but that's why everyone loved her. But she was pretty irrating sometimes. Let me tell you.

The only boy in the group was Colin. He had relatively long black hair and blue eyes. He wasn't tan, kind of sickly pale but he made it look damn good. You would definitely spot him first in a crowd, he kind of looks like he is dead. He had a fucking crazy personality. He'd be happy one minute, then get really disgusted at something, then go back to laughing. A mental roller coaster ride.

The last girl, was the only blonde one that had come in the door. Her name was Naomi. She had really long, platinum blonde hair, and grey blue eyes that made her look like a doll. She was really easy on the eyes, but the look in her eyes was kind of scary. It was as if she was plotting to kill everyone in the room. Christina decided they would be best friends so she wouldn't kill her first.

Christina was studying them all as she sipped her coffee. Then she laughed really hard for no reason and spilled it all over herself. "Damn," She muttered, looking really sad and upset with herself. She shook her head and then just got up and started making food.

Alanis looked up at the new arrivals and rolled her eyes. She hated people, they were ignorant and rather irrating. She didn't have an easy time making friends. She wasn't too good at it and thought everyone was stupid. She just continued to smoke her cigarette. Cassie looked at them all and scowled.

"Who are these people? Wait, never mind I don't care," She said and threw her phone at the wall. She took a good look at Daisy and frowned. "You look real...familar," Cassie said with an angry look. Then she just got up and walked away.

"Neva mind her, she's not to nice to new people. Man, my main ho over here is makin, food. You guys down?" He asked and winked at them.

"Food? I LOVE FOOD!" The short girl, Piper yelled and ran to the kitchen, slapping Dylan's ass on the way in.

He laughed and ran at her and picked her up and sat her down on the barstool where Christina had spilled coffee. "Ooops," He said, then laughed and walked away to find Cassie.

Christna giggled. "We should have a party. Hi I'm Christina," She said.

"MY PANTS ARE RUINED NOW! HOW CAN I PARTY? OH NO!" Piper yelled while she just sat in the coffee, too ashamed to get up.

Christina giggled at her as she cracked some eggs in a bowl. "Hold on, I have clothes you know. Go upstairs to the second floor. Its the first room, its all yellow, you can't miss it," She said.

"It's yellow? Lady you have some great taste, that's my favorite color. You're good you!" Piper said while wagging her finger and smiling as she walked upstairs.

"Soooo, what's cooking hot stuff?" The tall girl, Daisy asked as she put her arm around Christina and felt her legs.

Christina looked at her, then just laughed. "Oh man, I love it when I meet new people. I'm just making eggs and bacon and pancakes," Christina said.

Alanis slinked into the room slowly. "Her food is amazing," Alanis hissed and nodded.

Daisy had to look over at the girl, she was exotic. Daisy loved exotic girls. Daisy is what we call nowadays, the bi sexual. In which, that means she likes the girls and the boys. Of all shapes and sizes. Alanis just sat down and continued to smoke her cigarette. Camie bounced into the room. She was all giggly and smiley, like usual.

"Hurry up with the food woman, Ima hungry" Camie said as she bounced over to the fridge.

"Yes, I am hungry too. I hope we don't have to fight to get enough, cause I would take down anyone of you fine people for food. Just letting you guys know." The guy, Colin said as he sat down at the table.

Alanis smirked slowly. "I really really doubt that," She said and flicked her ash on the floor.

"OH NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT???? FUCK!" Ryan yelled.

She ran into the room and quickly started to clean.

The blonde girl Naomi smiled faintly as she glidded into the room and sat down at the table. She didn't say much, cause she didn't know them. She is what we commonly refer to as a shy child. But she came off as a big bitch. It was all too common nowadays. Alanis looked at her and smirked but didn't say anything. Ryan just continued to clean.

"You guys and your fucking messes," Ryan muttered and shook her head.

"Shut the fuck up Ryan," Cassie said as she walked back into the room. She had her smashed cell phone in her hands and she was grinning like a cat.

"Anyone got any good jokes?" Daisy asked as she paced around the kitchen.

Cassie looked at her like she was soo odd. Then she just stared at her. "Why? Why do you look so god damn familar?" Cassie asked and shook her head angerly.

"I dunno! Why are you so angry! I just wanted to hear a good joke, jesus christ! Maybe you've seen me at like a mall or something? I don't go to malls anymore but I could have back in my glory days. Who are you?" Daisy asked.

Cassie just smirked and lit up a cigarette. "This is none of your business," She said and then pulled out a knife. She then proceeded to help Christina chop up onions.

"DYLAN! THIS CHICK IS SCARING ME!" Daisy yelled.

Dylan walked into the room. He laughed and smiled his goofy smile. "She's real cute, don't let her fool you with all that surface anger. Hahaha. Is the food done?" He asked.

"Almost. Guys, let's have a party. Like for seriously! Invite everyone we know!" Christina said.

Alanis sighed. "i hate parties," She muttered and threw her lit cigaratte on the kitchen floor.

Piper walked back into the room and threw her ruined clothes at Dylan. She was wearing all yellow. "I LOVE YOUR CLOTHES!" She yelled and smiled at Christina, but glared at Dylan.

Cassie threw her a disdainful look over her shoulder as she chopped onions. "This one is irrating," Cassie said.

Piper just smiled. "I get that alot, it's okay though. You get used to me." She said and nodded seriously at her.

Cassie just sighed and rolled her eyes. "I need to get the fuck out of here," She said.

"No! Party! Is anyone listening to me? God damn!" Christina said.

"I'm listening! I already messaged people, I got you girl. But I have a deal for you, you and me? Can we be?" Daisy asked and smirked at Christina.

Camie giggled. She thought everyone was really funny. Christina shook her head. "If I have enough vodka in me I'll do anything," She said.

Cassie looked at her in disgust. "This is true," She said.

"Hahaha, it's a good thing i'm rich. I can get as much as you need baby girl. Trust me on this one." Daisy said and winked.

Colin shook his head. "I think you're getting worse everyday, you need to stop your shit. You do have a kid to worry about." He said and glared at her.

Cassie laughed. "This kid is pretty funny," She said.

"IM READY TO PARTY! BUT FIRST WE HAVE TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE DAISY! YOUR BROTHER NEEDS TO HOOK ME UP!" Dylan yelled.

"But before anything, WE NEED US SOME FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!" Daisy yelled.

Christina set food down on the table. "It's done, calm down!" Christina said.

Camie growled. "Good. I was hungry. You take way too long, god damn," Camie muttered as she started to make herself a plate. For a little girl. she sure put a lot of food on her plate.

Everybody was chowing down, they were extremely hungry. It was almost disgusting how quickly they ate it all too. Christina laughed.

"I guess I should have made more," She said and smiled.

Dylan nodded. "You know it to be true," Dylan said through a mouthful of eggs.

"You need to make enough food for an army missy," Piper said as she drank her entire glass of orange juice.

"I'm in heaven," Naomi said as she finished off her plate.

Christina just laughed. Dylan scrapped his plate clean and then tried to steal Alanis's plate. Alanis growled at him and jumped on him.

"I'll fucking kill you," Alanis hissed as she choked him.

Everyone laughed at her, and no one really tried to assist Dylan.

"I sure do love this house, it's pretty fun. Not as fun as my house, but pretty close. We're just a bit more dysfunctional than you guys." Daisy said as she played with her fork.

"I sooooo doubt that," Alanis muttered as she choked the life out of Dylan. Then she rolled off of him and sauntered away to the living room.

Dylan coughed. "Jeez, she is so touchy," He said.

Ryan sighed and started to clean up everyone's plates. She looked really frantic and upset. It was really funny. "I need to relieve some stress," She muttered to herself.

"Do drugs," Daisy said and smiled widely.

Ryan smirked. "I do do drugs," She replied and nodded.

"What kind?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Just the pot, that's all. But don't let **her** know that," Ryan said and nodded at Cassie who was busy yelling at someone on the phone again, "She'll lock me away again."

Daisy laughed hysterically. "Wow, i knew she was crazy but she really did that?"

Ryan nodded. "Oh yeah," She said, then hurried away to do dishes.

Dylan patted his flat stomach. "Man, I won't be hungry for at least a few hours. Hahahaa, let's go to yo house Daisy, I need my hookup from my drug dealer," Dylan said.

Christina looked nervously at Cassie. All this talk of drugs would surely drive Cassie to do something drastic. She was strongly against the drugs. Thankfully she was still on the phone. Yelling on the phone. Dylan started gathering his stuff. He looked at Daisy.

"You ready Missy?" He asked her.

"Of course! That was a great meal, I like that in a woman. You just went up in my list of possible girlfriend prospects. Wait patiently for my call alright?" Daisy said to Christina then laughed.

Christina giggled at her. "You are really funny. I l like it. If you were a man and you beat me, I'd be all over you and then some," Christina said seriously.

Daisy laughed out loud. "Ohhh, but I could be the one for you. You don't need to be a man in this century. We have things called vibrators now, men aren't needed. If you wanna get pregnant, you could just go to a sperm bank. I have thought this all through, we are set baby." She said seriously and got up.

"I love you." Piper said to Christina seriously.

Christina was laughing so hard. These people were her kind of people. She smiled and didn't say anything.

"Let's GO!" Dylan yelled impatiently. "I need DRUGS!" He yelled.

Cassie looked up at him. "What's that about drugs?" She asked sharply.

Dylan just laughed and ran at her and kissed her. "Ima just kiddin baby, you know that!" He said and winked at her.

Daisy pulled up Colin from his seat, he spaced out. "I forgot what I was thinking about, thanks bitch," Colin said to her.

Daisy just laughed. "You're pretty fucked up kid. That's why I love you though. Come along." She said.

She walked over to Christina, dipped down and kissed her romantically on the mouth. Christina was so shocked, but then she just laughed. "I need some vodka," She said.

Cassie was laughing hysterically at Colin. She thought he was really funny. He had earned her approval in life. Christina was trying to get out of Daisy's embrace, but it was an iron grip. Naomi got up and walked over to Dylan.

"ARE WE LEAVING OR NOT!?" Naomi yelled angerly.

Dylan laughed at her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, tongue and all. He winked at her and stroked her sides.

"Ssshhh, it's ok. I know you're anxious to get me naked and in your bed, but just be patient," He said and smiled arrogantly.

Naomi cracked up. "Ohhh yes, Dylan. I want you inside of me so bad. You're the one I ohhhh soooo desperately need. Come now, lets leave the others, they know how we just can't wait for each other," She said and grabbed his hand.

Dylan's mouth dropped. He pulled his hand out of hers and wagged his finger at her. "I was just kidding! Jeezus! Now I'm afraid for my dick!" He said.

He got up and scurried over to Daisy and hid behind her. "Let's go!" He yelled and wrapped his arms around Daisy's waist.

Christina looked at Dylan and shook her head. He was such a man whore.

"Okay little baby Dylan, we're leaving. Goodbye all. It's been fun knowing you. I may never see you again Christina, but please don't forget about me." Daisy said

"I thought we were having a party?" Christina asked with a laugh.

"We are." Daisy said and waved and proceeded to leave.

Christina looked at Piper who was still sitting at her kitchen table. "Aren't you going too?" She asked.

"Nope." Piper said solemnly.

Christina laughed and shrugged. "Whatever," She replied.

"GUYS I NEED TO MOP THE FLOOR! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS KITCHEN!" Ryan yelled at them as she swung a mop in the air.

Christina laughed. "Come along baby girl," She said to Piper and pulled her up.

They walked out of the kitchen, holding hands together and singing show tunes. Cassie followed them, calling them fucking faggots.

* * *

**Yes. That was great wasn't it? I know, you don't need to tell me. Hahahaha. Chapter Three will be the partay, with the appearance of DRACO MALFOY! Oh, I know you are all so riveted. I know.**


	3. The Party

**Okay guys, this is Chapter 3 of the greatest story ever written. It's okay to be a little jealous because this is pure brilliance, but that's okay. You can do your part to contribute to me, by writing me a nice little review. Make me feel good. Do it and be rewarded. Sexually. **

* * *

Christina, Cassie, Piper, and Alanis were all sitting in the living room. Cassie was on her little lap-top, doing work. Christina was chatting to Piper and discovering they had a lot in common. Alanis was just staring off into space with a demonic look on her face. From the kitchen they could hear loud crashes and swearing as Ryan cleaned obsessively. It was real nice.

"This has been one hell of a day," Piper said as she sipped some iced tea.

Christina laughed at her. "I think you are my other half," Christina said.

"Awwww, you really mean that? You are sure a swell person to sit and talk to. I leave most people because they make me feel weird. Like, you know, when people just stare at you when your talking? That freaks me out man." Piper said, really confused.

Cassie looked up from her lap-top and scowled. "Wow," She said with a disgusted look then went back to typing.

Piper smiled. "You're so cute Cassie, with your persona that you have to be all tough," She said just staring at her like she was a fascinating little bug.

Cassie looked at her like she was a fucking freak, and didn't reply. She had better things to do then sit and talk to weirdos. Camie bounced into the room with a bowl of ice cream.

Ryan was yelling from the kitchen. "You better not get that ice cream on the couch!" Ryan yelled.

"Bla bla bla. Shut up Ryan. You are not my mother. She's dead," Camie said.

Cassie laughed darkly. "Yeah because I killed her," Cassie said with a smirk.

Piper's mouth dropped. "You killed your own mother?" She asked seriously.

Cassie cackled. "I'd kill my father too if I had the chance," She replied.

"You're fucked up dude." Piper said after a minute, she had to process this information.

Cassie just smirked. Christina laughed. She loved her little psycho best friend. Just then they heard the front door open. They looked up to see three people walking in. A man dressed in an all black suit with platinum blonde hair and gray blue eyes. A girl with short brown hair with high lights and a sweet little silver dress. And a tall guy with shaggy dark brown hair and blue eyes. Cassie saw them and she screamed.

"Oh no! Get the fuck out!" Cassie yelled.

Christina laughed. It was Cassie's husband, Damien Malfoy, and his father Draco Malfoy. Draco was Christina's old friend, as was his wife Brittany. They went way back. Cassie was scowling and looking really upset.

"I'm fucking serious. Get the fuck out," She said.

"Cassandra Cassandra Cassandra, you need to stop your shit and chill out. Haven't you missed me? I sure missed you. Bitch." Damien said and smirked at her.

Cassie looked at him in utter disgust. "Fuck off Damien," She said.

"Baby, you gotta stop this. I'm staying the night with you," Damien said and smirked.

The girl, Brittany ran and jumped on Christina. "I THINK I LOVE YOU SO WHAT AM I SO AFRAID OF!!! Hey Christina." Brittany said and smiled as she buried herself in Christina's very shocked arms.

Christina got over the shock and hugged her. "Oh man, this is a suprise. I thought you guys were in England," Christina said.

Draco walked over and sat down next to Christina. He pulled his wife off of Christina and made her sit in his lap.

"We were, but now we're here. Don't question it," He said and nodded.

Brittany laughed. "He's gay. We came to visit you Christina. Didn't you miss me? I definitely missed you. And your hair. In my mouth." She said and laughed again.

Christina giggled and looked bashful. "We don't talk about that," She said and nodded.

Draco laughed. He just sat there smirking like he was so amused with life.

"Yes. We got married, as you know," Draco said.

Christina nodded. "Yes D, I do know, I was at your wedding," Christina reminded him.

He nodded. "Right," He said.

Cassie was looking so upset. She was scowling and holding onto her laptop as if it was her small child. It was pretty funny.

Damien walked over and sat next to Cassie. "So how have you been baby?" He asked smoothly.

Cassie scowled at him. "Do not talk to me," She said.

"How come baby? Don't you love me anymore? I came to recouncil with you. We need to get past this, it's been too long and we both know we miss each other. So abandon your pride and come to me." Damien said seriously.

Cassie sat there stubbornly, looking superior to everyone else. "I do not miss you," She said, not looking at him.

Damien sighed and pulled the lap top away from her and set it on the ground. "Bull shit baby," He said and looked at her arrogantly.

Cassie looked like she wanted to punch him in the face. Her blue eyes were blazing. "I hate you," She said.

Damien pulled her by her hair on top of him and kissed her roughly on the lips. "I looooooooove you CASSSSSSSSSSIE!" He whispered in her ear.

Cassie just glared at him. "Damien. You cannot just walk in here and pretend that everything is ok, it doesn't work like that," She said. She didn't move off of him though.

"You gotta understand baby, it's natural to fight when your married. You made a commitment. You wouldn't want to go back on your word now would you? It would be bad for your image darling," Damien said and nodded.

Cassie made a face. "You are so gay," She said.

"You love it, you know it," Damien said and kissed her again.

Cassie kissed him back angerly. "I hate you," She said again.

"You are just too cute for words," Damien said arrogantly and kissed her again and again.

Christina was smiling at them. "They are so cute!" She said happily.

Draco nodded. "Yes. That's my son," He said proudly.

Brittany hit him and laughed. "Not mine, but I love that kid." She said laughing hysterically.

Draco nodded again. Christina giggled. "Oh no. That sucks. Kids from previous marriages. That's why I could never marry Seto," Christina said and nodded.

Cassie stopped kissing Damien to glare at her. "I would never let you anyways," She said.

Damien pulled her hair and started kissing her again. Cassie punched him and jumped off of him.

"No," She said, looking really upset.

Damien sat up. "Why not honey buns?" He said and smirked.

"Do not call me that. God! Why is my husband here!" She yelled then walked away to the kitchen to bitch to Ryan.

Damien smirked and ran after her.

Piper laughed. "Wow. It's funny to see Cassie's facial expressions change from absolute delight to absolute rage within a few seconds. You can't get that kind of entertainment anywhere else." She said and laughed.

Christina nodded. "Oh I know. Its her bi-polar," Christina said seriously.

Ryan walked into the room, holdiing Cassie's hand protectively. Cassie looked really upset as she curled up on Ryan's lap. It was all too funny.

"This is some good shit. You really can't even understand how amused I am," Draco said.

"I like this Damien, he's a funny guy. Good job creating him guy," Piper said and laughed.

"Damien is an asshole really," Brittany said and nodded seriously.

Cassie looked up from her spot on Ryan's lap. "Fuck yeah he is. You don't even know what it's like to be married to _**that**_. He tells me I can't cook all the time. I fucking hate him. He doesn't support my dreams," Cassie said.

Piper laughed hysterically. "Oh you poor unfortunate soul," She said and smiled at her. "If you were married to me, you could tackle the world because I would be right by your side."

Cassie scowled again. "I can tackle the world on my own, I don't need anyone," She muttered.

Ryan nodded. "She can. She's like jesus," Ryan said seriously.

Just then the front door opened. In walked three people, two guys and one girl. The girl was tall and blonde and smilng. One of the guys had really crazed spikey dark brown hair. He was dressed in this bizzare black leather outfit. His blue eyes were outlined in black eyeliner. He had like a dozen tattoos everywhere and a lot of piercings. He was holding on to the blonde girls hand. She was Libby, his sister, and he was James. The last guy had platinm blonde hair and he looked really pissed. His name was Adam Leaf.

"Heeyyy guys! Welcome home baby," Ryan said to them as she stroked the upset Cassie's back.

James nodded. "Hey. What's up? Who are you?" He asked, looking at Piper.

"Piper, and who are you?" She asked quizzically.

"James," He said.

"He lives here," Christina said.

"Ahh, I see." Piper said and smiled.

Damien walked back into the room. "James my man! I've missed you sooo!" Damien said smirking.

James laughed. "Oh shit. Are you and Cassie back together now?" He asked.

"Hell no," Cassie said automatically.

"We're in the middle of reconciling, she just ran away because she does that sometimes. Trust me, I've been through this many times. She will come around," Damien said and sat down next to Ryan and tried to pry Cassie off her.

Ryan smacked him in the face. "Don't touch my baby," She said.

She got up and took Cassie away from him. Damien just smirked. "The minute she gets away from Ryan will be my time to attack." Damien said.

"Oh really Damien?" Cassie asked, getting a demonic look in her blue eyes.

She jumped off of Ryan and walked over to Damien and pulled him off of the couch and pushed him down on the ground. Then she sat on top of him and punched him in the face.

Damien laughed hysterically and pulled her face down to him by her hair and kissed her hard on the lips, ignoring the fact that she was biting him.

"Ew, don't touch me god damn it!" She yelled.

She bit his lip really hard so that he started bleeding, then laughed.

"Oh, what are you gonna do now baby?" She asked,

Damien had this thing where he passed out at the sight of blood. It was really funny.

"Fucking bitch," Damien muttered through gritted teeth and kissed her again.

The kiss was very bloody. Cassie loved it. She forgot all about her rage and anger and kissed him back eagerly. Damien pushed her on her back and kissed her roughly on the ground.

Piper was cracking up. "Wow." Was all she could possibly say.

Cassie pulled Damien down on top of her. It was getting really hot and heavy.

"Umm...they tend to ignore the fact that there's people in the room," Christina said as Cassie pulled off Damien's shirt.

Piper smiled evilly. "I think I'm gonna stay and watch," She said and laughed as Damien lifted up Cassie's shirt and un-hooked her bra.

Christina laughed. "Not me. I've seen this show far too many times. Ima go get ready for this so called party that we're having," Christina said.

"Ooooh me too," Said Camie. She got up and raced away, dumping her bowl of ice-cream on Cassie and Damien before she ran out of the room giggling like a school girl.

Everyone loves Camie. She is too cute. "There is a party you say? I like it. It's just crazy enough to work." Brittany said and sat up.

Draco nodded. "Yes Brittany, yes. Let's go home. Then maybe, just maybe, if you're good, I'll let you come back later to this party," Draco said.

Then he grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips.

"You're a jerk." Brittany said and pouted, then laughed.

"Get the fuck out of here guys," Cassie said as she shoved Damien down and crawled ontop of him.

Christina got up and ran from the room. Ryan giggled and walked after her. Piper layed down on the couch, watching with a delighted smile on her face. Brittany ran from the room after Christina, running away from Draco who wanted her to leave.

"BRITTANY GET BACK HERE!" Draco yelled and ran after her.

James laughed and got up. Adam and Libby walked with him upstairs.

Christina was in her room when Brittany walked in. She laughed at her. "What are you doing?" Christina asked.

"Hiding." Brittany replied shortly and hid under Christina's bed swiftly.

Christina giggled. Ryan walked in and plopped down on Christina's bed. She then screamed and jumped.

"Oh no! There's some kind of monster under here!" Ryan yelled, curling up in ball on the bed and shaking.

"Shut up Ryan, I'm hiding!" Brittany whispered loudly from underneath the bed.

Ryan looked so scared and upset. She looked at Christina with tragic look on her face. "The monster knows my name!" She whispered in a scared voice.

"Shhhhh.... He's coming." Brittany whispered frantically.

Ryan was crying and trembling. She was so scared. It was her worst nightmare come to life. Christina was laughing so hard.

"It's just my friend Brittany," Christina said.

Ryan wasn't listening, she was crying too hard.

Brittany was just muttering "god damnit" repeatedly because that girl was causing too much chaos. Draco walked into the room. He looked at the sight of the trembling, crying Ryan on the bed and started laughing hysterically.

"Brittany, get out from under the bed," He said.

"Fuck," Brittany muttered and crawled out from under the bed and glared at Ryan. "You will pay for this," Brittany said.

Ryan looked shocked. "Wow. It was a real live person the whole time!" She said, then wiped away her tears.

Brittany laughed and shook her head. "Now I will never be allowed to see the light of day because I will be thrown into a dungeon because I was bad. I hope you're happy and you regret this til the day you die." Brittany said as she glared at Ryan.

Ryan looked thoughtful. "I was locked up once," She said.

Brittany's mouth dropped and started laughing hysterically as she walked over to Draco. Draco laughed and hugged her. He looked at her.

"You can stay if you want, I guess," He said and kissed her.

"Really??" Brittany asked excitedly as she kissed him rapidly.

Draco laughed at her. "Yes. Just be thankful," He said.

Brittany slapped him. "You are not my master!" She yelled.

Draco looked at her with an angry expression. "Oh no you didn't!" He said.

He then picked her up and proceeded to walk to the door. He looked over his shoulder at Christina.

"Little Brittany has lost her right to stay, she needs to go home and be punished. We'll both be back later though," He told her.

Christina nodded, laughing at the upset look on Brittany's face. "Whatever dude," Christina said.

Brittany started wiggling furiously and hitting him. "I NEVER GET TO GO ANYWHERE ANYMORE!" She cried.

They could still hear her screams as Draco disappeared carrying her. Camie bounced into the room. She was giggling and dressed in a really cute sparkly pink dress.

"That blonde guy is beating that girl. It was really funny. Do you like my dress?" She asked.

Christina nodded. "You look so beautiful, it's your special day!" Christina said.

Ryan laughed so hard. "Ohhh that salad fingers," She said and smiled happily as she thought of the good days. Then she got a really upset loook on her face. "No one will ever lock me away again!" She yelled and ran away.

Later on that Night

It was party time! The house was full of the most random crazy people. It was everyone they all knew, so it was a lot. Christina, Ryan, Alanis, Cassie, Camie, Daisy, Piper, Dylan, Naomi, and Colin were all just chillin in the living room. Ryan was watching all the people. They looked like animals in a cage at the zoo. It scared her a lot. She didn't like it.

Christina laughed at the look on Ryan's face.

"This party is gonna be the shit guys!" Daisy proclaimed proudly as she surveyed the room and took another drink of her fourth vodka and cranberry.

Ryan nodded. "Yes. I need to get fucked up. My boyfriend is coming," Ryan said.

Cassie scowled. "Her black boyfriend who beats her. If he really does show up Ima cut him," Cassie threatened.

Ryan just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I love him," She said.

"You can't love someone who beats you," Colin said and stared at her.

Ryan looked right back in his face with an angry expression. "Shut up," She said.

Cassie just looked disgusted. She got up and walked away to go beat up James because she was angry now.

"I'm just saying the truth. If you love someone you don't beat them up, unless they ask you too. Otherwise that's just called being a pig." Colin said and rolled his eyes, thinking this bitch is in her own little world.

Alanis laughed darkly and smirked. "That is not true," She said and smiled.

Colin stared at her. "You've got to be kidding, you think that it's alright to be in abusive relationships too? What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" He asked and shook his head.

Alanis smirked. "I'm the one who does the abusing in my relationships," She replied with a dark smile.

"Somehow that doesn't suprise me." Colin said, he was not high enough yet.

Christina giggled. All of a sudden, the front door burst open, and in walked two boys with dark black hair. Daisy got up and ran at them and jumped on them, one at a time.

"TOMMMMMM!!!!! BECKET!!!!!!! YOU CAME!!!!!" Daisy said enthusiastically and hugged them.

The boy Daisy hugged first, Tom, was wearing a smooth looking black jacket and black jeans. He was tall and very tanned, he had the kind of eyes that you could see everything he was feeling in them. They were a deep blue that resembled sapphire. The other boy wasn't nearly as smooth, he kind of looked like a girl. He didn't have hard features, unlike his brother Tom. His name was Becket. Becket looked similar to Tom, but his eyes weren't as intense. He was dressed in a yellow shirt and black and yellow skirt with winter boots on. He had his hair all did in bows and he looked like he was ready to party.

"Hey babe." Tom said and hooked his arm around Daisy's waist.

"Miss us???" Becket yelled and grabbed Daisy's hand, smiling widely.

"Of course bitches! Come, meet my new friends. I have friends now guys, aren't you happy?" Daisy said and lead them over to the group.

Camie smiled brightly at them. "Heyyy baby," She said and winked at them, then giggled and downed her shot of tequila.

"HEYYYYYYYY DARLING! Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Becket said and smiled accusingly.

Camie's blue eyes flashed and for a moment she truly looked dangerous.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

Becket laughed loudly. "I was just kidding girl, I won't tell if you don't." He said and winked at her.

Camie shook her head angerly. "Oh ma gawd. I am sooo sick of people treating me like a three year old! All because I'm fucking ADORABLE doesn't mean I couldn't kick your ass if I wanted to!" She said.

"You tell em baby!" Daisy said and forced Tom to sit down and sat on his lap.

"So what's your name hot stuff?" Tom asked to Christina with a smooth look on his face.

"Oh no! My name is Christina and Daisy has already claimed me, so back off," Christina said and nodded, then laughed.

Ryan nodded. "Yes, leave her alone. You look like a homo," Ryan said.

Tom smirked. "I am..half technically. Got a problem?" He asked as he looked at her up and down.

Ryan looked kind of shocked. "Oh no," Ryan said and buried her head in her hands.

Dylan's mouth dropped. "Tom! MY DRUG DEALER! IS GAY?" He asked with a shocked expression.

Daisy turned to look at him. "Dylan, we're all gay." She said, really confused.

Christina, Camie, Ryan, and Alanis all burst out laughing. Dylan now looked really confused.

"Gay? Who's gay?" He asked with a troubled look on his face.

"Everybody. Me, Tom, Piper, Naomi, Becket, we all go both ways honey. You've seen me with a girl before Dylan, did you block that out?" Daisy said, really puzzled.

Dylan had a tragic look on his face. "I didn't think anything of it, I just thought you were being freaky!" Dylan declared.

Daisy just looked at him sadly, but amused at the same time. Becket was cracking up hysterically.

"It's okay Dylan, most people just think I'm a girl," Becket said and nodded happily.

Dylan looked so upset. "I need a stiff drink," Dylan said and got up and walked away to the bar.

Just then a black man walked over to the group. He was really light skinned with facial hair and he was dressed like a gangster, which was so stereotype of the black race. Ryan smiled happily at him.

"James! My boyfriend," She announced to the group.

"Shut up bitch, don't call me that! My name is TJ! Fuckin WHORE!" The black yelled.

Ryan looked really confused. "What?" She asked.

He laughed. "Hahaha. no bitch I'm just fuckin with ya! God you are so stupid. You look horrible, go upstairs and change!" James the black man ordered.

Ryan nodded. "Ok James, come with me!" She said and grabbed his hand.

He pushed her off of him. "Don't touch me bitch! I touch you, you never touch me, get it straight you fucking dumb ho! Go change! Right now! I'm gonna get a drink," James said.

He walked away in the direction of the bar. Ryan sighed, and got up. She walked away in the direction of the stairs. Christina shook her head. Alanis had a pissed off demonic look on her face.

"I'm going to slit that guy's fucking throat if he treats her like that again," Alanis hissed.

"You know he will Alanis, he's a dick," Christina said.

Camie nodded sadly. "I don't know what she's doing with him, she can do so much better. She's soo cute," Camie said with a frown.

Christina sighed. "The trouble with Ryan is, that she truly doesn't know how adorable she really is. She doesn't think she **can **do any better," Christina said.

"She's stupid. How can anyone take that? Really. She's retarted or something," Tom said, really pissed off.

"But she LOVES him. I say we kill him right now." Colin said, getting up from the couch.

Alanis nodded. "For fucking sure," She said.

"No no no guys. you can't kill him. We really can't have anymore dead bodies found at this house," Christina said.

Camie nodded. "That's the truth," She replied.

"I got a car in the front, throw it in there, then dump the car. Or burn it. Simple as that. Make it look like a suicide. He's black. It happens all the time. They can't take the pressures of the hood." Tom said, like he knew about it.

Christina laughed hysterically. Just then a really shocked gasp was heard. They looked up to see Brittany and Draco standing there. Brittany was all smiley and happy looking, probably because she was allowed out of the house today. Draco however looked really shocked and unnerved.

"Tom? Daisy? Becket? What the hell!" Draco yelled.

"Hey dad. Long time no see huh?" Tom said, smirking at him.

"YOU!!! I MISSED YOU!!!" Becket yelled and wagged his finger at him.

"Hello father, I'm back from the dead," Daisy said arrogantly. "You thought you could get rid of me huh? Think again big boy. I ain't goin no where!"

Draco still looked way shocked. Christina was torn between being really confused as to what was going on and being really amused at the Becket boy.

"You...what are you doing here?" He asked.

Camie looked up at them. "What the hell is going on?" She asked.

Draco looked down at the ground. In his eyes was a look of fear and regret. He slowly looked up, and peered at them. "They are...my kids," He said drammatically.

* * *

**Wow man, it's like we're on a soap opera. Haaahahaha, tune in next week for the drammatic conclusion! What will Draco do now that his long last childred have shown up? Will Ryan ever stop being a dumb ho? Will Colin kill Ryan's boyfriend? Will Colin and Alanis ever hook up, because there is obvious chemistry there, hahahaahah! Will Cassie ever return Piper's secret feelings of affection? Will Damien ever get over his fear of blood? Will Daisy ever get Christina? The answers to all this and MORE in chapter 4! HAHAHAHA!**


	4. It's Raping Time

**You all most be sooo excited for this chapter, the dramatic conclusion to last weeks episode. The confrontation of Draco Malfoy's long lost children. Yes. Even i'm anxious to see what happens. Leave a nice little review and have a nice day. Cause I would love to hear what you all have to say about this grand tale of truth, lies, laughter, pain, love and hatred. Peace.**

* * *

Daisy smirked, and nodded. "How's life been daddy? How long has it been since you kicked us out? I forget." She said, looking to her brother Tom for the answer.

"It's been about 6 almost 7 years, you missed the best part of our adolecence dad." Tom said with a smirk.

"I WAS SO SCARED! I never would have thought that my own dad would throw me out on the street with nowhere to go. I loved you dad, but it would take a while for me to forgive you." Becket said sadly.

"DON'T FORGIVE HIM! I'm more of a father to you than he is Becket." Tom replied through gritted teeth. Becket nodded solemnly with a smile on his face.

Everyone else was really confused as to what was going on. Camie looked very puzzled. Christina looked at Draco.

"What the hell is going on D?" She asked.

Draco shook his head. He looked really pissed off and upset at the same time. He shot a look at Brittany. Brittany was staring at him, like he was gonna try and pull a fast one on her. "We are not leaving this party you know," She said, nodding at him.

Draco laughed. "Is that all you have to say after finding out that I secretly have 3 children that you didn't know about?" He asked, looking at her with a fond smile.

"You are a whore. I didn't expect much different. But I think you're a dick for kicking them out. Asshole!" Brittany yelled and punched him.

Draco sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I had to kick them out, they were a disgrace. All the drugs, it was just too much," He said.

"Hey hey hey, back then I didn't even do that many drugs dad. Really. I got worse as time went on. I just had like maybe a nick of pot. That's not enough to kick someone out for. Just face it dad, you were ashamed of us. Becket didn't even do anything, he was the good kid. But you kept Damien. He was worse than all of us combined because he's such a dick." Daisy said, angerly.

Christina looked at them. "So you guys are related to Damien? Oh shit, Cassie's gonna love this," Christina said, thinking about what would happen when Cassie found out about her husband's secret family.

"We're Damien's long lost brothers and sister! He probably misses me, I'm gonna go find him," Becket said, starting to get up.

"Sit. You aren't going anywhere young man." Tom said protectively.

Camie giggled. "What do you think Damien's going to do, attack him? He won't do anything, he's all obsessed with winning Cassie back. Cassie's his wife bye the way," Camie told Daisy.

"Awww, ain't that cute? Fuck no it isn't. I hope she leaves him for good. He is the reason we got kicked out. I swear, he planted evidence on me. Cause I don't remember there being that much in my room." Daisy said, lapsing off into thoughtful silence.

Draco shook his head. "Obviously we need to talk," He said.

"It's too late for that dad. You really can't comprehend how much we needed you back then, and finally when we can actually take care of ourselves you decide that we need to talk. It doesn't work like that dearest dad." Tom said.

Draco sighed. He didn't say anything, he just walked away. Brittany went too. Christina looked at them all. "You guys, he seems really upset about it. I know D, he's not that bad," Christina said.

"It's not so much as I blame him or anything. But it's just the fact that he can not all of a sudden just want to be in my life. Me and Daisy practically ran our own family. Doing whatever we could just to make some money to feed little Becket," Tom said.

Christina laughed. "Why, is he like ten or something?" She asked.

Becket started laughing. "Hahaha, Nope. Try 18." He said and flicked his wrist at her.

Christina stared at him like he was an alien.

Daisy awoke from her thoughtful silence. "I remember my life like it was yesterday, me and Tom, working on the streets as prostitutes. We worked hard, and eventually made enough money to begin our own prostitution ring. It was a very profitable market. Then we moved onto selling drugs that had to be imported. It was a risky business, but it paid off handsomely." She said proudly.

Tom smirked and wrapped his arms around Daisy. Christina laughed at them. These people were crazy. She liked it. Just then she heard loud crashing and someone yelling. She looked over at the other side of the room to see Ryan and the black James. The Black James was beating Ryan with his belt. We aren't really sure why. He pushed her down in a chair and slapped her face. Then he walked away. Alanis hissed demonically and shot up and chased after him. He disappeared out of the door and she went right after him. Colin followed her quickly.

"I knew it all along." Piper said, nodding.

Camie looked at Piper, really shocked. She had forgot that she was there. It was like a nice suprise. Christina sighed and got up and walked over to Ryan. She grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to the little group.

"Ryan what the hell is wrong with you?" Christina asked as she made Ryan sit down on the couch. She fixed her hair because it was all messed up. "Why are you still with him?"

Ryan shrugged. "I love him, duhhh," She said and looked at Christina as if she was stupid.

Christina shook her head and got up to go get some more vodka. Camie went with her, as did Piper and Naomi. Ryan was left sitting with Tom, Daisy, and Becket. Tom looked at Ryan angerly.

"You're so fucking stupid." Tom said, looking so pissed off.

Ryan just shrugged again. "No. I am not. When you're in love you accept people for their mistakes," Ryan said solemnly.

"NO! You're just really fucking stupid. You should have a lot more self respect for yourself. If it was real love then he wouldn't be hitting you, he just is using you because you're stupid. You are an easy stupid piece of ass. The best kind for stupid blacks." Tom said, so angry.

Ryan shot him a disdainful look and rolled her eyes. "What-ever," She said.

"I wanna hit you so bad right now," Tom said angerly. "But who knows, you could say that we were in love and it was okay." He added and shook his head.

Ryan laughed really hard and smiled. "You're funny," She said.

"OH MY GOD! You aren't even worth talking to because you're really too caught up in your own bullshit to listen to people who know better. Stupid bitch." Tom said and shook his head.

Ryan scowled at him. "You don't know any better, who do you think you are? Really? What do you have in your life? Probably nothing," Ryan said.

"I have everything I could possibly need thank you very much. But if your implying that I probably don't have anybody I love in my life, you're right. Because I don't believe in that shit. I think it's just an excuse for all sorts of unnecessary things. You are a prime example of why I don't believe in it. Because you become stupid and you think that you have to adapt for the one you love. No. Fuck that." Tom said, getting frustrated.

"He's right." Becket said, nodding at Ryan.

Ryan rolled her eyes. "Fuck you all. You don't know me. You don't know him, you don't know what we've been through, so just shut the fuck up. I love him and that will never ever change," Ryan said.

"You'll always be a dumb bitch then." Tom said, shaking his head.

Ryan hit him in the face. "Shut the fuck up and go away," She said.

Tom got up and grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up. "Don't touch me little girl." He said, warningly.

"Get off of me then and go away," Ryan said, hitting him in the face again.

Tom picked her up, still pulling her hair, and carried her to the nearest bathroom available. Daisy was laughing hysterically. It was raping time.

Tom pushed her on the toilet and locked the door. Ryan looked up at him like he was absolutely insane.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking psycho?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

Tom just smirked at her and pulled her into him and kissed her hard on the lips. Ryan's eyes popped open even wider. She pushed him off of her and backed away into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Shhhh...." Tom whispered and grabbed her again, this time a lot tighter so she couldn't pull away. He lifted her leg up high and ran his hand under her skirt along her thigh, while grinning maniacally.

Ryan shrieked really loud, sounding kind of like a little mouse. She looked really really scared. "Oh my god, nooo, get off of me you fucking freak!" She yelled and pulled him bye the back of his hair really hard.

Tom let out a really loud groan, he smirked sooo wide at her. "Pulling my hair just gets me going even more," He said as he stuck one of his fingers inside of her.

Ryan gasped and her eyes got even wider and she screamed. "You, stop it!" She yelled.

Tom smirked. "Thank god it's a party, no one can hear you." He said as he undid his pants and lifted her skirt up, then pushed himself into her. Laughing crazily because she was like, "NO NO NO YOU CAN STOP IF YOU WANT TOO!"

Ryan was clawing his back and trying frantically to make him stop but it just wasn't working. She was really really scared, this had never happened to her before in her entire life! Tom was just covering her mouth with kisses, laughing and smirking, while telling her all the things he liked. Like being scratched, his hair pulled, being bitten, yelling no and help, it all got him going. He lifted her up and started fucking her on the toilet seat.

Ryan gasped and almost cried, but at the same time it felt really good so she was real upset. She bit her lip really hard to stop herself from moaning out-loud.

"Oh my god! No, stop doing this! What's wrong with me, you aren't supposed to like being raped!" She yelled, near tears.

Tom just started cracking up. "Everybody would love being raped, if I did the raping." He said and kissed her hard on the lips.

Ryan's mouth dropped and she slapped him hard in the face. She really couldn't think straight. It felt so good but she was terrorized at the same time. Tom just kept on fucking her crazily, while she almost cried. It was truly the funniest thing in the world. It's fun to be a rapist.

Ryan was clutching onto him and gasping, but trying not to because she didn't want him to know she liked it. But he definitely knew she liked it, it was humanly impossible not to love everything he did to her. He was a god. A freaky god. Just then, someone knocked on the door loudly. Tom looked real scared for a minute, then jumped off of her and ran to the bath-tub. He jumped in, closed the shower curtain, and hid. Ryan let out a deep shuddering breath and sat down on the toilet seat. The bathroom door opened, and in walked Draco.

Draco looked at Ryan. She looked like a real mess. Her wavy brown hair was all messed up and going in crazy directions. She was all pink in the face and she looked like she wanted to cry or something, but there was something else in her eyes. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, her lower lip trembling.

"Oh, I didn't know someone was in here," Draco said, then walked away.

Ryan shot up from the toilet. "No, don't go!" She yelled, looking in fear at the shower.

Tom laughed and flung the shower curtain open and jumped out. Ryan shrieked again and tried to run out the door but he grabbed her bye the back of her hair. He slammed her into the sink and lifted her leg up and plunged himself into her. Ryan bit her lip but nevertheless a moan escaped through her swollen pink mouth. Tom grinned and resumed fucking her. . She clutched onto him and hid her face in her hair, as if to hide her shame. He kept fucking her crazily, kissing her on her swollen lips and she was completely devastated because she loved it all. She leaned back into the sink and let out a shuddering gasp as she came violently and felt him come inside of her.

Tom leaned on top of her for a moment, breathing hard. Then he got up and smirked at her. He pulled up his pants and nodded at her.

"Don't be such a stupid bitch," He said, then walked away.

Ryan sat down on the bathroom floor. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. She felt dirty. She also felt extremely confused because that man was a fucking psycho. She eventually got up and made her way back into the party. She found Christina, Cassie, Camie, Piper, and Dylan chilling in the kitchen.

Christina looked up at her. "What happened to you?" She asked.

Ryan shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it," She said.

Christina laughed. "Fair enough," She said.

Cassie was perched on the counter, smoking a cigarette and looking beautifully superior to everyone else. Christina smiled at her. All night long, little Piper had been hitting on Cassie. It was really funny because it pissed Cassie off so bad. Christina truly thought that Piper was serious though, so Cassie was in trouble.

Cassie blew out a stream of smoke and cut her eyes at Piper. Ryan hopped up on the counter next to her and laid her head down on Cassie's shoulder. Cassie wrapped her arm around her.

"Are you ok?" Cassie asked her, looking at her protectively.

Ryan nodded. "I'll be fine in a minute," She said.

Damien walked in and was looking very confused. "Does anyone know what happened to my dad? He's comatose or some shit." He said, looking at Ryan who looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown.

Camie giggled and smiled brightly. "You are so out of the loop baby," Camie said and shook her head.

"Why you say that hot stuff?" Damien asked, coming closer to her.

Camie giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Because, your long lost brothers and sister showed up at this party baby, that's why," Camie said and nodded.

Cassie's eyes flashed. "What? What this about long lost relations?" Cassie asked, glaring at Damien.

Damien just stared at Camie. "Are you being serious right now?" He asked, completely ignoring Cassie.

Camie giggled happily and smiled at him. "Yup, I am always serious darling," Camie said and giggled again, wiggling her tongue at him.

Piper ran and hugged her. "I love you, i've never really talked to you but you make me just feel like you've been in my life for years. I'm not in love with you though, that spot belongs to someone else." Piper said and threw a look at Cassie.

"Shit." Damien muttered and turned around.

Camie giggled and looked at him like he was a crazy freak. Cassie was glaring at him.

"Damien Draco Malfoy, what the fuck is she talking about?" Cassie demanded.

"There's things you don't need to know about me," Damien said shortly

Camie giggled so hard that she fall off of the counter on top of Piper. She giggled hysterically and curled up in a ball. Cassie looked completely outraged. Her blue eyes were blazing and she looked absolutely crazed. She shot a disdainful look at the cracking up Camie who was convusling with laughter, then she glared at Damien again.

"What the fuck did you just say?" She asked.

"Get off your fucking high horse Cassie. I didn't tell anybody I had any other siblings, so I didn't just single you out." Damien said getting aggitated.

Cassie jumped off of the counter and stormed over to him. She rammed him into the cupboard and dug her nails into his chest.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," She said.

Damien laughed hysterically. "Like you could ever really kill me Cassie, the minute you succeeded would be the end of your life too. Empty threat baby." He said and smirked at her.

Cassie's eyes got even crazier. "I fucking hate you Damien, I really truly do," She said and slapped him really hard across the face.

Damien grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him and bit her neck. "I loooooove you Cassssssssssssssie!" He yelled in her ear.

Camie was still lying on the floor on Piper. She was giggling soooo fucking hard and looking at Damien like he was the craziest person in the entire world. Cassie ripped herself free from Damien's grip and glared at him.

Just then Daisy walked in to the kitchen. "Hey guys, I'm thirsty, where are your regular cups?" She saw Damien and she just waved at him.

Damien's mouth dropped, the girl who sent him so many death threats just waved at him, it's gotta be the drugs talking he decided. Cassie took advantage of this distraction and jumped on top of him. He fell down to the ground, with her still on him, and she proceeded to beat the shit out of him. Damien had to take a second to figure out what the fuck was happening. He was really shocked. He pushed Cassie off of him and twisted her arm behind her back and pulled her by her hair down to the ground.

Cassie glared at him. "Fucking break it," She said and kicked him in the face.

Damien squeezed tighter and pulled it back farther. "Baby calm the fuck down, you're over reacting again. Just like usual. God damn, It seems like you just can't deal with real life things." He said and let her go and got up.

Cassie lunged at his legs so he fell again and she just started fucking punching him. "I'M OVER-REACTING DAMIEN?" She screamed as she punched him.

Damien fucking kissed her. Grabbed her by her arms and pulled them above her head and kissed her hard, while wrapping his legs around hers so she couldn't kick him again. Cassie glared at him, but she kissed him back even harder on the lips. She tore her arms free and pulled him down even more on her so he was like crushing her and kissed him violently. She smiled darkly and bit his lip.

"I fucking hate you Damien," She said and kissed him again.

"I hate you as well psycho, but there's just something so cute about you," Damien said and kissed her forehead.

Cassie scoffed at him and spit in his mouth, then laughed and kissed him. Damien blew air in her mouth and made her face blow up like a balloon, then laughed hysterically because it really upset her when he did it in public.

Camie was still giggling so hard. "Oh man. They take the cake, they really do," Camie said.

"I'm jealous," Piper said and pouted.

Christina laughed. Camie smiled. She loved her life.

* * *

**Okay people. You must read the next chapter to find out what happens to these crazy people. Will Draco ever mend the broken relationship with his children? Will Cassie and Damien finally get back together? Will Camie ever do anything other then just sit there and look completely adorable and giggle? Will Tom rape Ryan again? Whatever happened to Alanis and Colin? The answers to all this, and waaaaaay more, next time!  
**


End file.
